One Piece School of Awesomeness
by Nakrin Moroka
Summary: Luffy continues another adventure of High School with his friends and enemies. Although separated by grade, Luffy enjoys the nice company of his pals, the so called- Strawhats! They have had many pleasant times together such as playing pirate,but now their in High School and have jobs and whatnot. But somehow Luffy keeps pulling them into weird and some times romantic situations
1. Chapter 1: The Bus

**Alright my first fanfic, I'm so excited…Let's Go! **

Luffy continues another adventure of High School with his friends and enemies. Although separated by grade, Luffy enjoys the nice company of his best pals, the so-called Strawhats! They've had many pleasant times together such as playing pirate, but now their in High School and have jobs and whatnot. But somehow Luffy keeps pulling them in weird and sometimes romantic situations.

It's the first day of school for our Straw hat wearing hero. Today starts the 10th year for Luffy , and he was so excited for school so he could meet his friends again, he decided to sleep outside next to the bus stop.

**Honk! **A car made, making Luffy suddenly wake up alarmed.

"Aaagh!" "What the heck was that?",Luffy screamed.

"Oh, Luffy you're finally up", said a green haired boy.

"Huh?" Luffy said as he looked around, "Oh, Zoro, it's you!"

"S'up Luffy", Zoro said blankly.

"Is that all you have to say Zoro?" "We're starting school again!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm not excited about school", Zoro stated sarcastically.

"You should be sorry", said Luffy, while crossing his arms and puffing his lip, not getting sarcasm.

"Hey, guys!" yelled an orange-haired woman from across the street.

"Oi, Nami!" "Are you as excited for school as I am?" yelled Luffy from the other side of the street.

"Um…sure", she said, not really paying attention, because she was waiting for the light to say 'walk'.

Just then a young man lurked behind Nami, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's up Nami" The boy said which startled the girl not knowing someone was behind her until now.

"Eeeeeeek!" Nami screamed while elbowing the boy in the face, then realizing what nose she almost broke.

"Oh, Usopp" "I'm so sorry" she said half heartedly, because after all he did spook her.

"It's quite alright, said Usopp rubbing his face. "I'm used to you hitting me"

Nami made a slight grin while Zoro and Luffy were laughing at the red elbow mark that was on Usopp's face.

Usopp we can cross the street now Nami said while tugging on Usopp and pointing at the light that said 'walk'.

"Hey Usopp, how have you been!" yelled Luffy while Nami and Usopp were in the middle of the street.

"I'm…" Usopp began as he saw a truck heading straight towards them.

"Holy crap!" Usopp yelled, while Nami stood their in fear.

The car was just a few feet from hitting them, and before Luffy and Zoro could help them, Usopp was kicked to safety, and Nami was in the hands (bridal style) of the cooking gentlemen, Sanji.

The truck that almost hit Usopp and Nami kept driving away, which caused a frown on Sanji's face.

"Who do they think they are", Sanji said as he gently put Nami down and loosened his tie.

"Aw man", grumbled Zoro, why'd you have to come to school", he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sanji said while staring Zoro in the eyes, "Marimo?"

Zoro stepped up right in front of Sanji, stared at him, and said "I don't like seeing your twirly eyebrow everywhere I go, it's the reason I can't concentrate in school.

What'd you say about my eyebrow! Sanji yelled.

"Guys knock it off, school hasn't even begun and you're already fighting, said Nami a little irritated.

Anything for you Nami-swan, Sanji said with heart replacing his eye.

"Hey why does Nami get gingerly saved and I get a shoe to the face!" Usopp yelled, with a shoe and elbow mark on his face.

Luffy just kept laughing at Usopp.

"Because he loves women", Nami and Zoro said in unison.

"How'd we just do that? Nami and Zoro said in unison again.

"This is freaking me out!, they both yelled in unison

The other three at the bus stop just stared in awe and jealousy (Sanji).

They both put their heads together and said "Quit copying me!

Then they stopped when they heard a voice, "What's all the ruckus guys? Said a cheery girl with blue hair.

"Nothing", Nami and Zoro said in unison, with their heads still touching.

Then Zoro realized how close he was to Nami and blushed and backed away.

'Thankfully she didn't notice the blush', thought Zoro.

"Hey Vivi!" said the cheery Straw hat wearing boy. "Are you ready for school!"

"Of course", she replied. "Not to be rude, Luffy, but why are you so excited to go back to school? Don't you always get into trouble?"

"Yeah, but I don't care about that. To me this is another year of adventure."

"In detention", Nami added.

"Yeah, but that's fine because one way or another you guys eventually join me in detention." Luffy remarked.

"We know!" they all said in anger.

"U..uummm….excuse me" said a little voice the caught their attention.

"Is this the bus to One Piece High", a shy voice said.

"Oh! It's our little deer friend from this summer", said Nami

"Oh Hey dude", said Sanji

"Oi Chopper! How's it going?" said Luffy.

Chopper face became cheery after seeing his three friends. "Hey guys!" he said.

"I'm sorry who is this", asked Zoro and Usopp in unison.

"Not again", Zoro grumbled to himself.

"Oh, right you guys haven't met Chopper yet!" said Nami.

"Me, Nami, and Luffy met him over summer in the ice cream shop", said Sanji.

"I made him join our little group", said Luffy with a huge grin, "Isn't he just so awesome!"

"Yeah he is certainly awesome" said Vivi with a puzzled look, "…but he's a deer that can talk." "That's a little strange", she said.

"Yeah but its not that uncommon", said Usopp, "remember our music teacher and our engineering teacher?" Usopp reminded Vivi.

Oh, right. Vivi said which caused her to sweat drop when she thought about it.

"Oh yeah Chopper I've been meaning to ask you, were your parents a human and a deer?" asked Luffy.

Chopper nodded his head 'yes' and said "I don't really like talking about".

Luffy started laughing, "Your family is goofy. Hahaha."

Everyone else at the bus stop pictured a male deer and a female deer, and just stood their ashamed of what they were thinking until the bus came.

"Why has everyone been so quiet?" asked Chopper to Luffy as they were getting on the bus.

"I don't know" said Luffy as he sat next to Usopp in the front.

Chopper looked around nervously on wear to sit. He was embarrassed cause he thought people were staring at him…which they were.

"Hey Chopper we've got room for one more" said Luffy as Usopp grinned to Chopper.

"T-Thanks guys" said Chopper as he sat down.

Nami and Vivi sat nearer to the back, with Sanji sitting behind them secretly smelling their hair.

Vivi heard a slight 'sniff' and she chuckled.

Nami heard a slight 'sniff' and she reached behind, grabbed Sanji, and then knocked him out.

Zoro sat second to the back and was already asleep, unaware the people next to him were drawing a moustache on his face.

"Nice", said Johnny

"I know", said Yosaku

Everyone on the bus talked excitedly for school until they heard a boy start singing and of course the boy was Luffy.

"School, school, school, schooool!" sang Luffy while getting out of his seat.

School is a grand place!

School is so much fun!

When I'm with my friends, school is awesome!" Luffy kept singing out of any kind of tune.

"Who **are** your friends you dork!" Said someone on the bus.

"They're probably lame people too", said another.

"Well my friends aaaarrrreeee!" Luffy began to sing again.

Zoro!

Zoro suddenly woke up yelling "Is it morning already?"

Usopp!

Usopp excitedly waved his hand around.

Vivi!

Vivi just looked into her window with an embarrassed face.

Chopper!

Chopper just grinned in excitement because he was included.

My sweet Nami, Luffy screamed out another name!

Nami had embarrassment on her face with a little bit of confusement not knowing what Luffy meant by 'his sweet Nami'.

The people on the bus just laughed their butts off hearing about Luffy's friends.

Luffy then sat down next to Chopper and grinned.

Sanji sighed in relief when his name wasn't called.

Luffy stood back up and said "Oh, yeah and Sanji too!

Sanji began faintly crying when he heard the other kids laughing at him.

Vivi turned around, patted him on the head and said. "There, there, Sanji. You almost made it."

Sanji continued crying only because he wanted Vivi to comfort him.

Luffy chuckled and sat back down then he pointed outside. Look Chopper there's our school!

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp all giggled as they approached One Piece High.

**Alright one chapter done. Can't wait to get to the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day Part 1

**I was inspired to do a parody of one piece in high school after reading _link and luigi's_ own one piece story. Another thing is I have decided to change the way I format the dialogue between characters. But that's all so enjoy. And now I present to you the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The First Day Part 1**

**Chopper:** I can't wait for school!

**Usopp: **I know it feels like I haven't been here for ever!

**Luffy:** Hey guys hopefully we'll get our classes together.

**Chopper:** That would be so cool!

**Nami**: Hey guys how 'bout you shut up and get off the bus. You're blocking the only exit!

Chopper and Usopp apologize and run off, while Luffy stares into Nami's eyes hypnotized by her beauty.

**Nami:** What the hell are you staring at, I said move!

Luffy slowly nods and walks off.

Vivi leans over to Nami as they got off the bus and whispered.

**Vivi:** He liiiiiikes you. (Fairy Tail reference.)

**Nami**: W-what no he doesn't. He's only an idiot. He can't like anyone. It's not in his nature.

**Vivi:** Whatever you say, but even if he doesn't like anyone. What about you…do you like him?

Nami became a little flustered.

**Nami**: What's with you? Why are you asking all of these questions?

Vivi grew a smirk.

**Vivi:** I've only asked one question though.

Nami and Vivi then enter the school, after Sanji opened the door for them when Nami notices flyers being given out telling about their schedule. She takes this as an opportunity to change the subject.

**Nami**: H-hey look Our schedules...we'll talk about this later.

Nami rushes off leaving Vivi with a sigh.

**Vivi:** Fine, whatever.

**Sanji**: Vivi-chwan!

Sanji yell at the top of his lounges so that the whole school can hear vivi's name.

**Vivi:** W-what is it?

Vivi asked sweetly but a little embarrassed.

Sanji gets down on one knee (in proposal style.) and all of the lights went off in the school except for one that was on top of Vivi and Sanji. Sanji looks into Vivi's eyes slowly and grabs her hand. Vivi blushes and Sanji blushes when she blushes. The entire school was staring at them intensely wondering what was about to happen.

**Vivi:** 'Oh my gosh! Is he proposing to me…no, no. We're too young…maybe he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend… but why in front of all these people. Oh my gosh am I blushing? Oh this is embarrassing… and he's holding my hand... but I feel somewhat relaxed right now… I just hopes he say's something soon.'

**Sanji:** 'Vivi looks so beautiful… wait the whole schools looking…crap…. I don't want her to be embarrassed… I'll do anything for her… I should just go out and say what's on my mind.' "Vivi…"

**Vivi:** Y-yes?

**Sanji:** Will…you be my…

Vivi blushes more and the whole school lean in close too what he has to say.

**Sanji:** 'Oh…man… this is too embarrassing. I don't care about all the other people… but the way Vivi is staring at me… I-I can't take it.'

**Vivi**: 'He looks so nervous should I help him out…'

**Sanji:** **"Will you be my partner in cooking class!"**

Sanji sits their for a moment then takes out his schedule and hers that he got for her and pointed at the 3rd period cooking class.

**Sanji:** S-see we have the same class.

The school groan in disappointment while the lights come back on and everyone starts heading too their classes except for Vivi, Sanji and Nami who was now spying on them.

**Sanji:** S-so how about it…do you want to be my partner.

**Vivi:** S-Sure, Sanji. 'Why is he acting liking this, I really thought he was going to say something sweet'

Sanji runs off in a hall way leaving Vivi standing there. Nami then begins to approach Vivi.

**Nami:** He liiiiiikes you.

**Vivi:** Shut up! That was embarrassing!

**Sanji: '**What the hell is wrong with me… why was I so nervous! And why did I say cooking class, that's not what I wanted to ask her.'

**Zoro:** Looks like we have a love bird unlike you're usually pervert self.

**Sanji:** Shut up, Marimo! You've never been in my situation.

**Zoro:** What situation? All you have to do is tell her how you feel.

**Sanji:** I said shut up! I don't want any advice from you, Moss Head!

Sanji kept walking down a hallway until Zoro grabbed his shirt and yanked him back.

**Zoro:** Where do you think you're going, Dartboard!

A few moments later Sanji and Zoro were sent to detention for trying to kill each other.

Vivi and Nami were in the bathroom talking about boys and makeup, or whatever.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were just playing around because they all got first period together, but unbeknownst to Luffy he'd be going to detention soon too.

Another chapter done… please review my story… tell me stuffy you want to see happen such as romance, comedy, or even action. Also I'd like it if you'd tell me if I'm doing this good or not: I may be making some grammar errors. Oh well just please reply… I'll update in about a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright third chapter. I hope I will be getting some reviews. Oh well. By the way anyone who is reading this. Everyone will appear in the clothes they first appeared in… yes even the history teacher Nico Robin in her smutty cowboy clothes. There is an exception to Vivi. She wears that one blue shirt with an x on it along with her white shorts. That's enough of that… on to the story.

Chapter 3: First Day Detention

Usopp and Chopper snickered as Luffy walked to his seat.

**Luffy: **What's so funny guys?

**Usopp**: Nothing.

Luffy sat down and the realized who's seat he was in when he saw a muscular man walk to up to him.

**Luffy**: I-I'm so sorry I'll get up right away just down hurt me. I'm nothing compared to you Clark.

**Clark:** It's Superman! I don't go by Clark anymore.

**Luffy:** O-okay. I'll just leave then.

**Clark:** No! You die!

Superman zapped Luffy with a laser eye. Which made Luffy melt. While the bomb repair man in the closet finally finished the bomb Luffy requested and the bomb blew up getting rid of the school and the fanfiction I promised myself I'd finish but just can't seem to do it… but I do have a =nother story ive been dying to write.


End file.
